Kuzco's the Name, being Emperor's the Game!
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: The Life of Emperor Kuzco, in his own words! Currently on Hold
1. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer- I don't own Yzma, Kuzco, Kronk or Pacha, and I kinda own Sezekel and Mizel cause I made the names but they're also kinda Disney's too, if you know what I mean.... Confused Anyways so yeah I don't own any of them except Zida who's one of my characters.  
  
Kuzco's the Name, being Emperor's the Game!  
  
"Hey! Kuzco here! How is everybody today? Well, I know you're all desperate to know about yours truly, my life and how I became the king of the world, eh? I knew it! So here it is, my life story! And a little about Yzma and Kronk too, and I guess I might add a little about Pacha, he is my best friend after all! Well now I will begin, please enjoy..."  
  
"Please your highness and em, your grace, you must understand the troubles my family has and-"  
  
The Emperor nodded, "Yes, but what is it you are wishing for?"  
  
"Well like I was saying my family has many troubles and we are unable to live healthily at the moment so em, I'm here to request some food to help us along, if you would your highness," the peasant begged.  
  
Emperor Sezekel looked over at his wife Empress Mizel, "What do you think, honey?"  
  
Mizel smiled kindly, "Of course. We'll try to help you and your family as much as we can."  
  
Emperor Sezekel nodded in agreement.  
  
The peasant smiled thankfully, "Oh thank you your highness and your grace! God bless!" the peasant bowed politely then left the hall excitedly.  
  
(A/N: Did they believe in a god or gods? I'm not sure, I'll just say god for the time being please tell me in a review whether I'm right or wrong.)  
  
"Another life fulfilled," Mizel joked, suddenly a slight pain hit her near her stomach and she placed a hand on it.  
  
"Are you okay?" the Emperor questioned worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, I think it's just kicking a little," the Empress took Sezekel's hand and placed it on her bump which contained their future son or daughter.  
  
Sezekel felt the child kicking, "Wow, that's amazing."  
  
"Yip, I know," Mizel smiled kindly.  
  
"Your grace!" a servant called.  
  
Empress Mizel looked down at her servant, "Yes?"  
  
"The royal dresser has arrived," the servant replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you Yzma, you're excused," Mizel waved her away.  
  
Yzma bowed and quickly exited the hall, as she left, she bit her lip, You'd think after all the years my family has served them they'd give me a little more respect, I swear if they're next little brat turns out to be like them, I don't know what I'll do, she thought to herself.  
  
"Right well I'm off to see the dresser, I'd like to see what her latest ideas are for our child," Mizel smiled.  
  
Emperor Sezekel kissed his wife's hand and helped her off her throne.  
  
She smiled happily then continued on her way to meet the royal dresser.  
  
Sezekel clicked his fingers quickly and within a few seconds a servant appeared beside his side, "Yes your highness?"  
  
"How's the royal playroom coming along?"  
  
"It's nearly finished your highness, the workers are working their best at an amazing speed," the servant replied.  
  
"Thank you Zida, tell them good work, and that they may have a little lunch break," the Emperor replied.  
  
"Yes your highness," Zida nodded and ran off down the stairs out the hall.  
  
"Everything will be perfect for my future child..." Sezekel said quietly yet proudly.  
  
"What do your think your grace?"  
  
"It's beautiful!" Mizel gazed at the outfit with awe.  
  
"May I ask your grace, do you have a certain gender you'd prefer your child to be?" the royal dresser questioned curiously.  
  
Mizel nodded, "You may ask and I'm not sure... If it was a girl then I could make her the best future Empress by introducing her to the peasants needs, I could make her beautiful with your help and I could make sure she found the perfect husband to continue our rule for us, if it was a boy I could make him sweet which is what a lot of men lack, I could make him understand people and overall I could just watch him grow up to be an amazing Emperor."  
  
The dresser nodded, "Yet still no preference?"  
  
Mizel shrugged, "I guess if I had to chose one then I'd go for a girl but like I said I'm not really bothered either way."  
  
The servant nodded, "Fair enough your grace. Well don't worry I have both a female and male version of this outfit," the servant smiled.  
  
Mizel nodded, "Good!"  
  
"Great, wonderful, I'm sure my future son or daughter will love it!" Sezekel nodded approvingly as he looked around the playroom, "How many toys are there so far?" Sezekel questioned.  
  
"67 so far your highness not including storybooks," a worker replied.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The worker smiled gladly, "We're currently in the making of a little climbing frame for your future heir."  
  
"Good," Sezekel nodded, "Make sure there are lots of physical things, I want her or him to be in perfect health."  
  
"Yes your highness," the worker bowed and obeyed the Emperor's orders.  
  
Suddenly Yzma burst into the room, "Your highness! Your highness!"  
  
Sezekel spun around, "What's the problem Yzma?"  
  
"Empress Mizel is in labour!" Yzma replied exhausted obviously from running up and down the halls of the palace in search of Sezekel.  
  
"Oh my god...." Sezekel froze amazed, "She's in labour... I'm about to become a father! I'm going to be a father...!" 


	2. Kuzco's Birth!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Yzma but I kinda own Mizel and Sezekel as I kinda created them, but then they are also kinda Disney's cause... Well... Never mind!   
  
This Chapter is a little short, and I can't put up a third chapter because I haven't written any! I've managed to write tons of Chapters for Kuzco's Ghost, Kuzco the Peasant and the Lonely Road to El Dorado but I've never got around to writing any more chapters for this story! I'll make sure to make this as my main story to continue with for the next wee while, kay?   
  
This Chapter also has a certain amount of irony in it, as if you have read Kuzco the Peasant Chapter 4 there is a bit where Kuzco makes funny faces to amuse little Xand, and that's because his father and his father's father have always done that! Good eh?   
  
"It's a boy," the midwife declared happily.  
  
The midwife passed the baby over to his mother, Mizel.  
  
"He's so handsome," Mizel said quietly as she gazed down at her newborn son.  
  
Sezekel entered the room and ran over to his wife.  
  
"It's a boy Sez," Mizel smiled sweetly.  
  
"So what are we going to call him?" Sezekel asked as Mizel passed their son to him.  
  
He looked down at his son and smiled happily while Mizel sighed from exhaustion.  
  
"How about... Sezekel? After his father?" Mizel suggested.  
  
Sezekel held his son up in the air and shook his head unsure, "No, it doesn't really seem to suit him. What about Alzan, after my brother?"  
  
Mizel thought about it and shook her head, "No, no, it doesn't fit him...."  
  
The couple stood quietly thinking hard about what to call their son.  
  
"... Kuzco...?" Mizel said out of the blue.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Kuzco, after my father?" Mizel suggested.  
  
Sezekel looked at his son and started to slowly nod, "Yeah, it's perfect."  
  
He passed the baby back to Mizel and Mizel smiled happily.  
  
"Hello my little son, hello Kuzco," Mizel hugged Kuzco happily.  
  
"The future heir of the kingdom... Emperor Kuzco," Sezekel declared.  
  
"WAAAHHHH!!"  
  
Loud cries of an agitated baby filled the palace.  
  
Mizel sighed in exhaustion, "Don't worry honey, don't cry," she patted him on the back in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
Sezekel entered the room, his hands shielding his ears in an attempt to drown out Kuzco's screaming.  
  
"He won't stop crying!" Mizel cried, bags under her eyes obviously meaning she hadn't had enough sleep.  
  
Sezekel looked at Kuzco curiously and took his hands off his ears, "Hold him up, so he can see me."  
  
Mizel did as she was told and held Kuzco up in mid-air; Kuzco was looking straightforward at his father's face.  
  
Sezekel started to make funny faces; he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, he continued making strange and funny faces until eventually Kuzco burst out giggling.  
  
"You did it! He stopped crying!" Mizel cheered.  
  
"Yip! My father used to do that with me when I was a baby so I thought I'd have a go at it," Sezekel explained.  
  
"Well it worked," Mizel smiled thankfully.  
  
Just at that moment Kuzco yawned cutely.  
  
Mizel looked at him surprised, she hugged him close and watched as he slowly fell asleep...  
  
"What a perfect little picture..." Yzma said in disgust as she stared at Mizel who was holding a sleeping Kuzco and Sezekel who was holding Mizel.  
  
She stuck out her tongue as if she were about to be sick, "Yuck!"  
  
"Uh, that little brat's gonna grown up to be just like his parents, goodie- two-shoes...." Yzma sighed in irritation, "The only way I've got any chance at ruling the kingdom is by changing that boy, I've got to make him different, unlike his damn parents, maybe more evil..." 


End file.
